


[Podfic] The Annual Tadfield Cheese-Rolling Festival

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Romantic Comedy, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Disgruntled newscaster Anthony Crowley is forced to cover the annual Tadfield Cheese Rolling Festival...again. Only this year he's accompanied by a new producer who he can't seem to get his mind off of even though he's swiftly realizing he has far bigger problems. Namely, the fact that the Tadfield Cheese Rolling Festival refuses to end.Listen to the completed work on AnchorMusic:New Skyby Rafael Krux (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Annual Tadfield Cheese-Rolling Festival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109562) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 



> Many thanks to my lovely beta, Grin <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Annual-Tadfield-Cheese-Rolling-Festival-Chapter-13-eg3ptk)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-30/86624712-44100-2-aa5a5d9b668ad.m4a)


	2. Chapter 2

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Annual-Tadfield-Cheese-Rolling-Festival-Chapter-23-eg6j5g)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-1/86915424-44100-2-c2924b60a602c.m4a)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please note that this does follow the beats of the original movie so the opening sections discuss (with dark humor) Crowley's attempts at suicide. if you'd like to listen but that's not your style, just skip directly to 5:35 minutes

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Annual-Tadfield-Cheese-Rolling-Festival-Chapter-33-eg9850)

##  [Download Chapter 3](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-3/87411104-44100-2-06994331af195.m4a)

###  [Download Talk](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-3/87411173-44100-2-5f5817aa85ba3.m4a)


End file.
